Descente aux enfers
by WolfBites
Summary: Lorsque l'on sépare un père de ses enfants, la glissade infernale commence. Mahyar Shakeri n'échappe pas à la règle. ATTENTION VIOLENCES. MENTIONS D AUTOMUTILATION ET DE MEURTRE. MENTIONS EGALEMENT DE YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Si malgré mes avertissements vous êtes venus quand même sur ce recueil, c'est à vos risques et périls. Il y a des descriptions graphiques de violences, potentiellement de meurtre, d'auto destruction et j'en passe.

Je vous remercie néanmoins de l'intérêt que vous y apportez. Il faudra noter que chaque partie est inspirée par une musique : je vous mettrais le titre au début. En ce qui concerne cette première partie, il s'agit de "Ohne Dich" du groupe Rammstein.

A bientot

Wolf

Le sombre homme se tenait sur le trottoir opposé au portail, les yeux fixés sur sa montre à son poignet. Le temps s'écoulait trop lentement.. Il savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas avant une demi heure. Il

connaissait par coeur ses horaires et ses habitudes.

La sonnerie stridente le fit sursauter et il se redressa brutalement, ses yeux noirs se faisant alertes et fixant chaque visage qui apparaissait...

Enfin une petite frimousse aux longs cheveux noirs apparut, suivie par une autre tout aussi craquante. Les petites filles coururent à la sortie et Mahyar s'approcha, tremblant d'émotion. Allaient-elles

seulement le reconnaître ?

L'une d'entre elle tournait sa petite tête partout, et ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans ceux de Mahyar.

"-PAPA ?!" S'écria-t-elle, courant vers lui suivie de près par sa soeur.

Mahyar s'agenouilla et reçut les deux petites dans ses bras, les serrant avec force contre lui. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et il embrassa les cheveux de ses filles, son coeur battant

à tout rompre.

Elles le relâchèrent et couvrirent son visage de baisers mouillés, ce qui le fit rire à travers ses larmes. C'était trop court et tellement long à la fois.

"-Vous avez tellement grandi..." Murmura-t-il, l'une d'entre elle initiant un bisou esquimau avec lui auquel il se plia avec plaisir.

"-QU EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?!"

Et merde.

Mahyar se redressa et fit face à la mère de ses filles. Cette femme qu'il avait adorée, vénérée autrefois n'était à présent que venin et rage.

"-Tu sais que tu n'as aucun droit sur elles ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher d'elles !"

Mahyar ne répondit pas, mais lorsque la femme se saisit rudement des petites mains, il tendit la sienne vers les petites.

"-Ne t'avises plus jamais de revenir ici ! Je les mettrais à l'étude maintenant ! "

Le coeur de Mahyar se fendit un peu plus et une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue.

"-Fais pas ça, s'il te plait.. Je demande seulement à les voir un peu...

-Vas te faire foutre. Jamais tu n'auras de droits sur elles !

-Je ne veux pas de droits.. Juste les avoir un peu de temps en temps avec moi..

-Tu peux crever. C'est mes filles. Et elles ont un père maintenant. Un vrai; avec un vrai boulot, pas un perdu comme toi avec tes jeux et tes trucs !"

Mahyar abaissa doucement sa main, regardant cette femme partir avec ses deux amours qui tendirent leurs mains vers lui alors que leur mère les traînait hors de sa vue, hors de sa vie.

"-Papa vous aime mes chéries, n'oubliez pas ça !"

Les petites filles lui envoyèrent un dernier baiser et disparurent au coin de la rue, laissant Mahyar seul au milieu des enfants et de leurs familles.

Ohne dich.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la deuxième partie de ce recueil. Celle ci a été inspirée par "Smells Like Teen Spirits" de la B.O du film "The Gallows".

Attention : automutilation.

Le noir régnait chez le Maître du Jeu. La fatigue n'avait plus sa place dans son corps.

Les yeux fixés sur un petit cadre dans ses mains, ses larmes s'écrasant sur le verre, il retenait au mieux ses sanglots.

Deux petites filles riaient à ses côtés sur la photo protégée par la petite vitre.

Il éclata soudain, les sanglots violents lui donnant presque la nausée alors qu'il serrait le cadre contre son coeur.

Ses yeux avisèrent, derrière ses lunettes embuées, une petite lame dont il se servait pour ouvrir ses colis et ses paquets de jeux.

Une idée, mauvaise, sournoise, germa dans son esprit et il tendit la main vers elle pour s'en saisir. Il la contempla quelques secondes, puis regarda son bras ou de vieilles marques blanches semblaient

l'appeler, lui demander de leur créer de nouvelles compagnes. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse, il apposa la lame contre sa peau et appuya : une goutte de sang écarlate perla et glissa le long de son bras, larme

de rubis allant se perdre dans les ténèbres.

Un soulagement malsain le submergea et il donna un coup sec de lame en travers de son bras, faisant sortir d'autres gouttes de sang qui vinrent rejoindre la première. Un nouveau coup sec, à nouveau

du sang. Ses larmes coulaient toujours mais il ne les sentait plus, pas plus que les sanglots qui secouaient sa cage thoracique et coupaient son souffle.

La lame caressait, embrassait la peau fine de son bras dans un ballet de mort et de souffrance, une valse démoniaque qui durait et durait, tant que Mahyar se sentait capable de pleurer.

Il ne cessait pas, ne prenait pas de temps pour respirer. Les premières marques avaient à peine le temps de coaguler que de nouvelles venaient déchirer sa peau.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas lorsque l'inconscience eut pitié de lui et vint le prendre dans ses bras vaporeux, ce fut le sang qui ruisselait sur la photographie, comme si l'homme qu'il fut autrefois pleurait cette vie

qui lui avait été arrachée.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration s'apaisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la partie 3 de ce recueil. Elle a été écrite avec cette musique : watch?v=_PgwXe6lAsQ

(OST Sinister- BBQ 79). Cette musique est également celle qu'écoute Mahyar dans ce chapitre.

Une musique dans les oreilles, il marchait dans la ville endormie.

Tout était très calme à Lyon. Il était 3 heures du matin, et Mahyar marchait dans la ville sans aucun but précis, juste pour occuper son corps.

Son bras le lançait atrocement et il pouvait sentir certaines plaies se rouvrir à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Sa lourde veste foncée et sa casquette enfoncée jusqu'aux sourcils, il n'inspirait pas confiance

et c'était tant mieux : il n'était pas lui même. Il était quelqu'un d'autre, incarnation de la souffrance et de la douleur marchant à travers des rues aléatoires pour essayer de s'empêcher de hurler, de frapper,

de mourir.

Des rires aigus résonnaient à ses oreilles à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Il imaginait les petites endormies dans leurs lits, leurs draps roses. Rêvaient elles de lui comme il rêvait d'elles ? Pensaient elles

à lui comme il les pleurait ? Se demandaient elles aussi ce qu'il faisait à certaines heures ?

Un son le tira de ses pensées noires : il marchait sur un pont de bois enjambant le fleuve. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'où il allait, et il stoppa.

L'eau noire bruissait en dessous de lui et il regarda les remous, respira l'odeur vague de boue et de froid que dégageait la rivière.

Il pourrait sauter. Ce serait si facile. Si simple. Mettre un terme à toute cette atroce souffrance, à cette horreur qui le terrassait à chaque seconde de sa vie.

Il pourrait sauter. Il pourrait.

Mais ses filles ?

Comment réagiraient-elles en apprenant que leur père était mort ? Viendraient elles à son enterrement ? Leur mère les laisserait elles venir lui faire leurs ultimes au revoir ?

Il les imagina toutes les deux, belles comme des anges dans de petites robes noires : la seule fois où leur mère les autoriserait à porter la couleur de leur père, des larmes sur leurs visages fins,

une rose à la main. Elles seraient si belles.

Il pourrait sauter. Il faillit le faire.

Mais un groupe de fêtards bruyants, visiblement ivres, s'engagea sur l'autre extrémité du pont.

Un frisson d'horreur le secoua et il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, fuyant dans la nuit tel une ombre.

Ce serait pour plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la partie 4 de la descente aux enfers. La musique ayant inspiré ce chapitre est ; "OST Uncharted : Nate's Theme".

Son souffle produisait de la buée dans l'air glacial du matin.

Il voyait à travers la fenêtre la lumière dans la petite maison et deux petits anges se lever doucement, repousser leurs draps et sortir de leurs lits.

Son coeur s'arrêta en voyant les trois dreadlocks de la petite fille qui s'étirait. Seigneur...

Il sourit en la voyant se poser devant le miroir et les entortiller un peu plus. Elle savait déjà parfaitement comment en prendre soin...Evidemment, elle l'avait vu faire tant et tant de fois qu'elle reproduisait

instinctivement ces gestes. Pensait elle à lui ? Il l'espéra.

Il les regarda tout son saoul, essayant d'imaginer la douceur de leur peau, leurs pépiements alors qu'elles s'embêtaient l'une l'autre, l'odeur de leur shampooing à la fraise si elles avaient toujours le même,

celui dans le flacon en forme d'étoile.

"Une étoile pour deux anges" Pensa-t-il.

Le temps passa trop vite. Bientôt elles sortirent de leur chambre en éteignant la lumière et il fut content de voir que les habitudes qu'il leur avait inculquées avaient la vie dure. C'était une sorte de vengeance

contre celle qui les lui avait arrachées. Elles étaient sa raison de vivre. Son oxygène. Sa lumière. Son ciel et toutes ses étoiles.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et il eut tout juste le temps de plonger dans sa voiture pour observer ses filles sortir de la maison, chacune une main dans celles d'un homme.

Il leur souriait, leur parlait, et les filles répondaient d'une petite voix chantante comme le gazouillis d'une hirondelle.

Mahyar se sentit minable à côté de cet homme propre sur lui, un costume impeccable et un sac sur une épaule, cheveux courts et taillés, rasé de près.

"Elle a bien changé de goûts" Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Les petites filles, cartables sur le dos, montèrent dans un monospace rutilant, l'homme faisant de même avant de démarrer et d'emmener loin de lui ses deux anges.

Mahyar attendit quelques minutes avant de lui même mettre le contact et de rentrer chez lui, dans ce noir et ce silence qui faisaient désormais toute sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous. Voila le chapitre 5 de la descente aux enfers. Il a été écrit avec les 2 heures de musique Dark de**

 **Adrian Von Ziegler. Merci.**

 **Wolf.**

Il regardait le mur sans le voir.

Perdu.

Perdu dans un océan de cauchemars et de ténèbres. Perdu dans des visions d'atrocités. Perdu dans des visions monstrueuses de temps heureux déchirés par les démons de son présent.

Seul son souffle résonnait dans la pièce mais il lui semblait d'autres sons inaudibles par une oreille humaine. Dans l'extrême limite de son champ de vision lui semblaient des créatures fantasmagoriques

et cauchemardesques déroulant leurs tentacules, dévoilant leurs crocs.

La sueur perlait sur son front et au-dessus de sa lèvre inférieure : il l'essuya de sa main tremblante, ses lunettes s'embuant de par la différence de température entre elles et sa peau.

Le froid pourtant le glaçait jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses os. Les visions abominables qu'il avait ne cessèrent pas lorsqu'il déglutit et cligna des yeux, semblant des prédateurs qui attendraient son sommeil

pour le dévorer vivant, se nourrir de tout ce qui avait en lui, tous ses souvenirs.

Doucement, il tourna la tête et se vit.

Il vit un visage souriant, heureux, sans les cernes profondes, sans l'air épuisé, sans la sueur sur son visage. Il se vit quelques années plus tôt.

Une femme était près de lui, belle, souriante, portant dans son ventre rond la promesse d'une vie nouvelle.

Il se vit s'agenouiller devant la femme et embrasser la petite chose qu'elle portait.

Il vit la femme, doucement, sortir de derrière son dos un couteau, le lever, et à l'instant où le couteau allait frapper, trois coups frappés à la porte firent tout disparaître.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà donc le chapitre 6 de la descente aux enfers. Doucement, lentement, la remontée s'amorcerait elle ?**

 **Ecrit avec "1 hour of Witch Music" de Peter Gundry.**

 **Bises**

 **Wolf**

Une chaleur étrangère le serrait tout contre lui et il respirait une odeur masculine ; son oreille entendait un battement de coeur dans une cage thoracique plutôt maigre.

Une main aux longs doigts caressait ses cheveux et de douces lèvres embrassaient son front, une voix basse murmurant des mots qu'il ne saisit pas.

Il n'avait pas comprit ce qui avait poussé Bob à venir le rejoindre, mais le jeune homme avait vu son bras, son état général, et depuis cet instant il était dans ses bras, sur le canapé.

Mahyar n'avait pas murmuré un mot depuis l'arrivée de son ami chez lui.

Quelle était cette sensation ?

Pourquoi avait il si mal au bras ?

Pourquoi n'y voyait il rien ?

Doucement il se redressa et vit le sang sur son bras, sentit les larmes obstruer sa vue et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il lui sembla qu'il respirait.

Bob posa ses mains sur les joues de Mahyar, ses yeux plantés dans les siens et le regarda. Mahyar vit des larmes dans les yeux du jeune homme. Pourquoi pleurait il ?

"-Bob...?"

Sa voix lui sembla horriblement rocailleuse et faible. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas parlé ?

"-Mahyar putain, mais putain t'es complètement malade ? Mais qu'est ce que tu branles ? Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ? "

Mahyar ne pouvait pas répondre. Que répondre à cela ? Voulait il mourir ? Non, ou peut être si ? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait il pas sauté du pont ? Parce que le groupe de gens bourrés l'en aurait empêché,

mais aurait il sauté s'il avait été seul ?

"-Meh..." répondit il.

Bob se leva et le tira pour qu'il en fasse de même. Difficilement Mahyar obéit et suivit Bob à la salle de bains. Le jeune homme prit un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla et l'apposa doucement sur le visage de son

aîné, effaçant les traces de larmes sur le visage qu'autrefois Bob trouvait terriblement attirant.

Son bouc partait dans tous les sens, ses dreadlocks complètement désordonnées. Il pouvait même apercevoir, courant dans la crinière noire, deux fils d'argent.

Sans rien dire, il essuya toutes les traînées humides, très lentement, son souffle se faisant plus doux alors qu'il se concentrait.

Mahyar se sentait mieux, il fallait le dire. Le toucher de Bob était très doux, léger comme un souffle mais rassurant comme un rayon de soleil.

C'était cela. Il était arrivé dans ses ténèbres comme un rayon de soleil.

"-Mahyar, maintenant explique moi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" Demanda Bob en soignant le bras meurtri de l'ancien Maître du jeu.

Mahyar ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchit, puis ouvrit la bouche.

"-Je ...Je sais pas par où commencer, mais... "

Et durant les trois heures qui suivirent, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent chez les deux hommes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je finis donc ici "Descente aux enfers". La prochaine fanfiction, qui sera sa suite directe, s'appelle "Hors de l'eau" et vous attend déjà. Si vous voulez suivre ce qui arrivera à Mahyar et Bob, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller la lire.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

 **Une léchouille sur votre joue**

 **Wolf**


End file.
